gp4_offline_championshipfandomcom-20200216-history
Wais Kuba
Wais Kuba is a successful GP4 OC driver who competed from 2006 till 2014 in the main series. The last team he drove for was the Mercedes AMG Petronas F1 Team. Commonly viewed as one of the best drivers of his generation and seen as one of the finest drivers to never win the World Championship, Kuba won 13 Grand Prix over a career spanning 8 seasons. Debuting mid-season for BMW in 2006, Kuba scored 2 points finishes in 9 races for the team. This erratic form led to a move to fellow midfield runners Williams for 2007. A purple patch of form mid season, saw consistent points finishes for the British outfit and a surprise first podium finish in Italy en route to a 9th place finish overall. Moving to Renault in 2008, Kuba once again impressed. The young Belgian scored his first pole position in Spain, only his fourth race with the team. Once again scoring consistent points, Kuba finished 3rd in Germany which was to be the highlight of his season as he finished 12th overall. After two reasonably successful seasons, Kuba hit the big time, earning a move to Ferrari for 2009. The Belgian impressed once again here, the new Ferrari was the worst car for decades and both he and his teammate Will Neller struggled to get the best out of the new entrant. Kuba scored pole in Europe, his first for the team and was leading comfortably until he crashed out, denying him a first win. In the end, he would fail to win a single race for his new team, his teammate struggled to a solitary win in Abu Dhabi but equally struggled to extract the best out of the car. In the end, Neller ended up finishing on almost double the points of Kuba in the standings, nonetheless Ferrari had seen enough to continue with Kuba for 2010. This would prove to be a much more successful season, pole in Australia preceded a first win in the sport, a dominant win for the Ferrari team and a fine return to form. A further win at Silverstone and a smattering of podiums before the end of the season, led to a fifth place finish in the standings, despite this however, he still failed to beat his teammate. 2011 saw Kuba partnered with a new teammate. Neller had decided to take a sabbatical for 2011 and was not looking to return for a few seasons. This led to GP4 legend, Joseph Willows, joining the team as a like for like replacement, Kuba found himself equally as tested as before. The new Ferrari was not as competitive as the previous years, the season yielded only one win all season in Canada, his teammate faired much better scoring 3 wins and finishing fourth overall. Kuba could only manage 6th. GP4 2012 Offline Championship saw Kuba really stake his claim for the title. Victories in Monaco and Valencia ( retribution for 2009) papered over inconsistencies, but he stayed in the hunt all season. Ultimately however, despite winning the penultimate race in Austin, it wasn't quite enough to unseat Viggo Holst and teammate Willows. Still, third was his most successful season yet. GP4OC Results Category:Drivers